puellamagifanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Puella Magi Juliet Magika The Fated Ones
Puella Magi Juliet Magica Puella Magi Juliet Magica is a fanon series created by NattySakura, the series follows the series of the main protagonist named Juliet Ibarabi and her friends, when a strange creature made Kyubey appears to realize one of their wishes the girls must to face all the consequences of their choices. Characters Main Characters The Fated Swallowtail's - They are a group of puella magi supposed to kill witches and puellas that caused problems in their life or in their city.They motto is "All in ... suffer tragedies ... we all sacrifice something for our desires ... but we form this unbreakable chain with our hands ... so we suffer and be happy together ... this fate will be ours" Juliet Ibarabi - Is the main protagonist and the president of the garden club, to realize all her hidden dreams and save Rei Mioki , she makes the contract with Kyubey.She is the leader of the group "Fated Swallowtail 's" and her creator.She represent Juliet of the story Romeo and Juliet Seiri Kameyo - Is one of the protagonist of the series, she is the member of the "Fated Ones"and the most funny one of the group.Her parents have a restaurant, she wants to study marine biology.She represent Ariel from the tale The Little Mermaid Ai Yayoi - Is one of the protagonist of the series, she is the most shy one and sometimes she is bullied by the students of her school who consider her a freak, she consider Juliet as her best friend. Himeka Reika - Is one of the protagonist of the series ,She has a strong sense of responsibility who can sometimes be strict as well but cares for others like a caring older sister, she is considerade the princess of the school.The members of the "Fated Ones" call her "Beautiful-sama".She represent Kyubey - Is a "messenger of magic" (魔法の使者 mahō no shisha) who grants the wishes of young girls, but in exchange contracts their services as magical girls. Girls who form a contract with him are tasked to defeat witches — bizarre entities that feed upon the hopes and dreams of normal people. Kyubey features prominently as a character within the entire Puella Magi series. Secondary Characters PuellaN (Naru,Neru,Nuru Amako) - They are a strange girls and puella magi too, her goal is to kill witches and other puella magi.They use a parasol as their weapons. Rei Mioki - It's Juliet ex-boyfriend, he and Juliet are classmates and fell in love, their parents were against but even with the impediments they struggled to stay together , in a date Rei suffer an accident and is on the verge of death when magically begins to get better enough for the paramedics save him.After that though their parents do not put more obstacles on their relationship, Juliet ends her relationship with him, he still loves her lot and do not know why she changed so much her personality. 'Makki Mioki '- It's Rei little sister. Mangá Chapters * Chapter 01 - The Fated Group * Chapter 02 - Witches Cases Music Opening Theme * Chains & Links Ending Theme * Crimson La amour Trivia TBA Category:Fan Anime